Talk:King Buxton
County Isn't King B from Essex? Llamaman201 (talk) 19:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :It was in Series 2, but by Series 7 it was from Hampshire. I'm not sure exactly when it moved. I think this is a case where we should have both. Christophee (talk) 22:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) King B Powerworks I want you to move this page to King B Powerworks or King B, it wasnt even called King Buxton after series 3. I want the article to not use the old name. King B was the most common name for the robot. 19:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :"I want"? I'm sorry, but "I want", especially from an IP, is not going to get you anywhere. Isn't it obvious what "B" means? Yes, obviously "Buxton". No, we will not change it if your only excuse is "I want". Is that clear? CBFan (talk) 19:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No, i want to move this page because the name King Buxton has not been used after series 3. they call it King B not King Buxton. 19:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::And the "B" stood for "Buxton". This really isn't a dispute worth having to be honest. ManUCrazy 19:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::And besides King Buxton was the best incarnation reaching a semi-final so it takes precidence. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::For one thing, your attitude is awful. As CBFan said, saying "I want..." is not going to get you anywhere. The article used to be called King B Powerworks but we changed it to this as we prefer to use more general names in these cases. King Buxton is the original and it's clear that "King B" stands for "King Buxton". There's really nothing more to add and you'll be wasting everybody's time if you argue further. Christophee (talk) 01:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It seems that you have written a response to Llamaman201 but I think it is to me and not to him. Llamanan201 I agree with, King Buxton has been in 6 fights + Gauntlet and trial and King B Power Works has been involved in 9 fights, and Power Works was better, but the others robots were even better so that's why it lost more. the proposal was to move the page because I thought that King B Power Works was better not to vandalize the page. 17:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That comment doesn't even MAKE any sense. I'm not even going to reply to that other than it's completely wrong...of course Christophee was talking to you. CBFan (talk) 18:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Christophee's comment was indeed a reply to the anonymous user. The anonymous user probably thought the response was to Llamaman because it was positioned directly underneath Llamaman's comment. The anonymous user presumably wanted to change the page because King B Powerworks was the newest version of the robot, however this is not the sole criteria used to determine a page's name. ManUCrazy 18:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::This is just stupid really - its like arguing that Firestorm 4, or Plunderbird 2, should be the names of the articles. We have a generic name, and an explanation, however, I never recall it being called King B. officially, just as a nickname. Nicknames are probably the furthest down the list as an article title. GutripperSpeak 20:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Apart from names the robot was never called. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Further, I'd like to inquire where you got the statement that Powerworks or B3 were better. King Buxton had 4 wins, King B3 had 3, and Powerworks had 3. What an odd thing to say. GutripperSpeak 21:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I always tend to indent after the most recent comment, so sorry about the confusion in this case, but I thought it was pretty clear from what I said that I was talking to the anonymous user who started the discussion. Most of this discussion has been pretty pointless really, so I suggest that we end it here. The current name will remain. Christophee (talk) 00:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I bit of info on King Buxton http://freespace.virgin.net/oliver.steeples/series2/robots/buxton.htm Thanks --Shayfan 12:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Main Picture For the main picture, should it be changed either to the most successful version, Series 2, or Powerworks? I know it is just me, but when I think of King B, I think of the Powerworks version, as it was around for the longest and around in the later series'. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Do we have a good quality image of that? One as good as the current main image? If so, then I agree with your suggestion. Christophee (talk) 21:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::We have good images of every King Buxton, though I'd like to use King B Powerworks. I've been rewatching Series 7 (I do this annually), and I'm approaching the All-Stars. I might snap a picture of King B while watching that, if the shot's good enough. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I think I've only watched each series once since I started this wiki, although I've watched some heats more than once so I could write up the summaries on their articles. These days I'm much more interested in the wiki than Robot Wars itself. Probably why I'm so terrible at any sort of Robot Wars quiz. Christophee (talk) 22:49, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, the best image that could be taken from the All-Stars is the one you can see to the right. I think this makes the Series 5 image my favourite. On a lighter note, Christophee, it's well worth watching a series of Robot Wars again, you'll have forgotten how many of the battles went. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:08, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :A quick Google search and here we go. A good photo of Powerworks from series 5. It appears to have been on this wiki, but shared its name with the new image Toast added, so was lost from the wiki. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:29, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I take it the series 7 image is too grainy to be used? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::So are people happy if I put the photo on the left as the main picture? Jimlaad43(talk) 18:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm ok with it but let the Admins have their say. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::By all means, go for it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I also have no objection. Christophee (talk) 21:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) He/It It is definitely "it". Jimlaad43(talk) 18:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I still say it sounds more like "he" than "it". Accents aside, it definately has an "e" sound at the end, at least from what I can gather. CrashBash (talk) 18:36, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::If you want more input, a link would help. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN02637_dGU at about 2:50ish or so. CrashBash (talk) 18:58, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::To write it out phonetically, "Tornado, I'-w's out". He didn't say he was, it was a definite "it". Jimlaad43(talk) 19:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Still not hearing "it" at all. CrashBash (talk) 19:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wow, that is difficult to decipher. To me, it sounds like it could be either one. In fact, each time I hear it, I sway to the other side. Sorry I can't be of more help. Christophee (talk) 23:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Probably doesn't help that the I of "It" and the E of "He" sound so similar. CrashBash (talk) 16:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Rivalry with Dantomkia? Would you say the fact that King B have fought Dantomkia four times class as a "rivalry" like Panic Attack/Firestorm rivalry basically due to them fighting so many times or does it have to be specific like the rivalry with 101 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:33, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Not really as it's barely bought up in all the times they fought each other. With something like King B vs 101 or Panic Attack vs Firestorm, it was always bought up, so it felt more like an on-going thing. Here, they just fought each other multiple times, and two of those four battles didn't result in either robot being eliminated. CrashBash (talk) 18:54, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Correspondence with Simon Harrison I recently contacted Simon Harrison via the King B Facebook page, asking him for permission to use some of the images he uploaded on the wiki, and asking for any information about King B he could give. He was extremely kind and helpful, and gave me a "potted history" of King B. Here is the full message. King Buxton for series 2 was built between May and August 1998 This first machine was mechanically engineered equally between myself and Steve Monk with Phil Brett contributing to the concept and final assembly. All electronics were 100% engineered from scratch by myself. We used scrap and reclaimed steel for the build where we could as the budget was near zero. We had to attend ‘trials’ in London Dockhands in August where we took just the chassis without bodywork or motors for the lifter (those parts not finished). I remember being impressed seeing John Reid there with Killerhurtz - the fist ( soon to be£ ‘major name’ robot I ever saw. I don’t remember many bots running very well but luckily we ran ok- just asked to run around some obstacles and hit a ball into a goal ( which we did easily compared to many others) and were promised a place on the show. We then had a few weeks to make the bodywork and complete the lifter electronics - but still I remember that we were still assembling the Robot until about 3:30 AM on the day of filming For the second King Buxton ( first showing as King B The chassis was cut and re-worked to allow replaceable axels, a stronger lifter, air cooled motors by way of ducted flow fans and a rear ‘spinny thing’ weapon. The electronics were improved also. That machine was built 90% myself and 10% Steve Monk. Again at the trial / audition - the bodywork was not fitted. We ran the obstacle course and were then asked to try to knock down a pile of concrete blocks. We obliterated the blocks! ( big gasp from the small audience) But one of the heavy blocks got thrown up and came down hard in the electronics ( as the body was not fitted) and caused a large short circuit / electrical fire We qualified but it gave me an extra 2 weeks of work to repair the fire damage and meant that it was again difficult to be ready in time for the filming. '' That machine took 8 months to build'' King B 3 was entirely new in all respects This was the first I built entirely on my own. The chassis was all new so as to accommodate a rear 40cc petrol engine to power a cutting disc The electronics was 100% re-designed to add current limiting to protect the motors from burning out. It was a much longer and slightly wider machine and handled well '' ''This machine Is the first that had any real money thrown at it - being financed from my credit card, even then the cost was nowhere near the price stated on the show as everything was cut, welded built at home without outside engineering being bought in That machine took 11 months to build “Powerworks” was again a new chassis to take advantage of the new 100kg weight limit. It was also modular and the back end could be swapped for a saw, a large plough ( never used in combat apart from a ‘friendly’ in a car park against Tornado) and also the convex rear bodywork which finally ended up on Remix Also this machine was built using a second hand lathe and machine tools bought from Mike Franklin ( the equipment he originally built 101 and Robodoc with ! - he had upgraded so he could build Anarchy) The electronics design was new again As I planned to use LEM 130 motors which I had ordered and would have been a big power upgrade However! Lynch motors suddenly refused to supply the motors just a few weeks before auditions and I was forced to move everything around in the chassis to re-fit Bosch motors ( totally different shape) I never found out why I was denied those motors whereas Storm 2 later used them to devastating effect Because I moved the motors, I had trouble with the drive electronics which was now behind the lifter motors. I do remember qualifying for s5 without any trouble even with the machine acting up. I cannot remember who I qualified against as I was absorbed trying to keep things running after the hurried, forced re-design Powerworks took every minute of my life from the end of S4 to the beginning of S5 to build ( bad days) It was hard work and a lot of aggravation I remember. It never recovered to run really well for TV. It was my ‘unlucky’ chassis - even revived with updates as ‘Remix’ it had a lot of issues. I had stuck with it as I believed it had potential ( it won many fights after in Ireland after the first run of RW shut down) but it never really came right when it mattered Remix was built in 6 weeks from Powerworks which had been revived from rusty scrap in 2015 to run again in Ireland just for fun - so I was lucky to have something ready for Robot Wars’ revival. King Buxton 20 was designed before Robot Wars came back ( and befor anyone was expecting it to come back) as suddenly I had the feeing the time was right to build a King B that fixed all of the Powerworks problems. '' ''Unfortunately it could not be ready for S8 and as it turned out, not ready for S9 or S10 either Quite literally I had to re-remember how to build robots from scratch- and it took me 4x the time I ever imagined ! My favourite fight? On telly - King B vs 101 during series 3 Nothing comes close Outside of Robot Wars - I always have fun battling with Beast in Dublin Its about evens on the score between us - but they last ever fight in the last Dublin show of 2018 was such a relief- as I could finally believe that after all these years I managed to build the robot I imagined in 1998 when I applied for series 2 Better late than never eh ! Hope thats ok for a potted history ? Sorry - si This was even better than I'd hoped for, but there was one thing I had to clarify with him: if the cost of King B3 was nowhere near the cost stated on the show, was it higher or lower? This was his response. I think I spent about £1500 for parts on King B3 Perhaps it was stated as costing more like £4000 ( i can’t remember now) but that was probably picked up in an interview somewhere - possibly we seid it would cost that if you bought in the parts and electronics that were made ourselves from scratch. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:17, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :On a similar note, I asked a question to Harrison about the Series 3 Tag Team. This was his response: SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:05, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :I was wondering the other day if King B and 101 would've been partners in the Series 3. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:52, March 15, 2019 (UTC)